A critical issue for both neuroscientists and society at large concerns the relative roles of genetics and environment in the postnatal development of the human brain. Environmental stimuli are wide ranging, from the detrimental (chemical toxicants, for example) to the beneficial (a mother's instructions), but all have the potential to influence the developmental program of a child as directed by its genome. The research done in the Synaptic and Developmental Plasticity Group focuses on determining 1) how the connections in the brain (synapses) change on a long-term basis in response to neuronal activity, 2) how synaptic plasticity during early postnatal development is different from plasticity in the adult, and 3) how experience shapes brain circuitry through synapse elimination during development. Evidence suggests that the long-term changes in synaptic efficacy require expression of new RNA and toward that end, we have focused on the regulation of gene transcription by neuronal action potentials. One kinase that is known to be turned on with neuronal activity is the Extracellular signal Regulated Kinase (ERK). We use nuclei isolated from small amounts of brain tissue, which had first been electrically stimulated in vitro (in the case of slices) or treated with drugs to stimulate neuronal activity (in the case of neuronal cultures). In these preparations, we have identified a high molecular weight entity reactive to antibodies against active ERK that appears to increases after neuronal stimulation. We have further identified putative components of this complex and hypothesize that the enzyme transglutaminase, which can crosslink proteins in a calcium dependent fashion, is important in stabilizing the nuclear complexes. This process may be important in anchoring ERK pathway components in the nucleus to facilitate or direct transcription. In a related study, we have established that blockade of the N-methyl-D-apsartate receptor inhibits ERK activation by blocking action potential generation induced with certain stimulation patterns. These results establish the importance of action potentials in ERK activation in response to synaptic activity. Ongoing studies in the lab are directed toward understanding ERK-dependent modulation of transcription factors that regulate genes induced with neuronal activity. These studies examining transcriptional regulation by neuronal activity will lead to a better understanding of how genes required for synaptic plasticity are regulated. Together with the research goals listed above, this work should bring us a better appreciation of how environmental factors play a role in brain development so that we